¡Oh Cielos, no otra vez!
by fadamaja
Summary: Traducción de la historia Oh God Not Again! de Sarah1281: Así que quizás no todo resultó perfecto para Harry. Aun así, la mayoría de sus amigos sobrevivieron, se casó y estaba a punto de convertirse en padre. Si solo se hubiera mantenido alejado del Velo, él no habría tenido que volver atrás para hacer todo de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Oh Cielos, no otra vez!

Traducción de la historia **Oh God Not Again! de ****Sarah1281**

_Nota: por favor tomen en cuenta que esto es una parodia. Sé que esto puede parecer redundante porque la etiquete 'parodia' en la sección de género pero al parecer hay gente que no lee eso._

Capitulo Uno

Había estado soñando sobre eso desde que venció a Voldemort. El Velo. Aquel por el que Sirius había caído. La última vez que había soñado con el Departamento de Misterios, Sirius había muerto. El mundo al fin había despertado ante la verdad del regreso de Voldemort, pero el precio había sido demasiado alto como para sentirse agradecido. Y una vez que salió la verdad a la luz, los ataques habían empeorado.

Se preguntó, brevemente, porque estaba aquí. Ginny estaba en casa, embarazada, ella lo necesitaba. Pero aun así parecía no poder mantenerse alejado. Voldemort ya no estaba, eso era cierto. Pero tantas personas, buenas personas, no deberían haber muerto.

Conto los paso hasta quedar justo en el lugar desde donde Sirius había caído. Cedric. Sirius. Dumbledore. Hedwig. Moody. Dobby. El padre de Tonks. Remus. Colin Creevy. Tonks. Snape. Fred. Diablos, ni siquiera Crabbe había merecido morir. Habían más, muchos más, pero ninguno de ellos cercano a él. Aunque si debían ser cercanos a alguien. Quizás era por eso que no podía mantenerse alejado. Porque no podía mirar a otro lado. Porque, incluso en este mismo momento, no podía alejarse y sólo avanzo.

Y de repente Harry despertó sobresaltado. Estaba tendido en el suelo, cubierto por una mala excusa para una manta y alguien parecía querer echar la puerta abajo con golpes.

"¿Dónde está el cañón?" preguntó Dudley. ¿Dudley? ¿Dónde diablos lo había enviado el Velo? ¿Sería esto cuando Hagrid le había dicho por primer vez sobre Hogwarts? Debía ser, porque no podía recordar otra ocasión en que él y Dudley hubieran estado durmiendo en el piso de lo que parecía ser una casucha.

Hubo un estrepito tras ellos y el tío Vernon llego corriendo a la habitación, sosteniendo un rifle. Harry bufo. Como si eso pudiera detener a HAGRID. Aunque su tío no parecía saber eso y grito, -¿Quién está allí? ¡Le prevengo…estoy armado!-

Aunque se le ocurrió a Harry que cuando las personas estaban tratando de forzar la entrada, por lo general se podía presumir que probablemente también estaban armados. Y si no sabían que era un mago que venía por Harry. ¿Quién más VENDRIA en este clima, sin mencionar que para que molestarse?

¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO! La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza, que salió de los goznes y con un golpe sordo cayó al piso. Hagrid estaba parado en la puerta luciendo muy impresionante.

Harry no había planeado esto, exactamente, pero supuso que era mejor que le sacara el mejor provecho posible. Las cosas no habían resultado en realidad tan mal cuando había derrotado a Voldemort, pero tampoco habían resultado tan bien. Quizás le habían dado una segunda oportunidad. Y si ese era el caso, no había forma en que no fuera a aprovecharla.

-¿Podríamos hacernos una taza de té, no? No ha sido un viaje fácil…- comenzó Hagrid. Y arruino completamente su aterradora primera impresión. Se desparramo en el sofá donde Dudley estaba sentado, petrificado de medio. -Levántate pedazo de bodoque,"- le dijo, observando como Dudley corrió a esconderse tras su madre, quien estaba agazapada tras su marido. -¡Ah y aquí esta Harry! La última vez que te vi eras solo un bebé. Eres muy parecido a tu papá, pero tienes los ojos de tu mami.-

- ¡Le exijo que se vaya de inmediato, señor!- demando tío Vernon emitiendo un sonido áspero. -¡Esto es irrupción en la morada!-

-Ah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo papamoscas.- Harry sonrió. Había estado demasiado confundido la última vez como para apreciar los graciosos comentarios de Hagrid hacia su tío. Cuando Hagrid tomo el rifle y lo volvió un pretzel, la sonrisa de Harry sólo aumento.

-De todos modos,- dijo Hagrid volviendo su atención a Harry como si la gente normalmente convirtiera armas mortales en bocadillos. -Harry - un muy feliz cumpleaños para ti. Tengo algo aquí, quizás lo aplaste un poco, pero tiene un buen sabor.- Saco un pastel que tenía escrito 'Feliz Cumpleaños Harry' en verde.

-Gracias,- Harry dijo agradecido, recibiendo el pastel. Aunque deseo que Hagrid no hubiera usado un color tan Slytherin, aunque combinara con sus ojos. -Usted parece conocerme, pero si, como me dijo, no nos hemos visto desde que yo era un bebé, ¿quizás sería tan amable de presentarse?- Harry pregunto educado.

Hagrid rio. -Por supuesto, por supuesto. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.- Y con eso le dio la mano sacudiendo todo el brazo de Harry. -¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.-

-Lo lamento, pero salimos apurados, así que no tenemos nada para beber,- dijo Harry en tono de disculpa

-Está bien, tengo algo aquí.- Dijo Hagrid, inclinándose hacia la chimenea, los demás no podían ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio vuelta, había un fuego encendido. Luego comenzó a sacar todo tipo de cosas de sus bolsillos.

El tío Vernon dijo cortante, -No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.-

Hagrid dejó escapar una risa sombría. -Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe.-

Hagrid le pasó las salchichas a Harry y él le agradeció cordialmente por su consideración, luego decidió que sería sospechoso aceptar todo esto como si nada y le pido a Hagrid más detalles.

-Llámame Hagrid, todos lo hacen. Y como te dije soy el Guardián de las Llaves de Hogwarts – tu sabes todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.-

Harry asintió. -Por supuesto.-

Los ojos del tío Vernon casi se le salieron del rostro. -¿LO SABES?-

-Sí,- respondió Harry con calma.

-¿Pero cómo? ¡Siempre hemos tenido cuidado para que no se te ocurran ideas peligrosas! ¿Dónde oíste sobre toda esa tontera mágica?-

-¡Ahora espera un segundo!- bramo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursleys estaban agazapados contra la pared. -¿Me van a decir,- le rugió a los Dursley, -que a este muchacho – a este muchacho – no le dijeron nada - sobre NADA?-

-No,- dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza. -No me dijeron nada.-

Hagrid parecía que estaba a punto de explotar.

-¡DURSLEY!- aulló.

Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurro algo que sonaba como 'Mimblewimble'.

-Pero-pero si papi no le dijo nada a Harry, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Dudley, hablando por primera vez desde atrás de su madre.

Hagrid miro expectante a Harry.

-Es cierto,- admitió Harry. -Bueno, es solo que gente durante los años gente ha estado siguiéndome y estrechándome la mano o haciendo reverencias, generalmente apareciendo muy honrados de encontrarse conmigo y eventualmente entiendes algunas cosas.-

-No es suficiente 'entender algunas cosas,' Harry. Debes saber.-

-Pero ahora lo sé,- Harry contrarresto. -Sobre Hogwarts, sobre mis padres, sobre Voldemort…-

Hagrid se estremeció. -¡No digas su nombre!-

Harry se encogió de hombros. -La fuerza de la costumbre. Aunque si alguna vez voy de campamento otra vez, me asegurare de seguir tu consejo. Bueno, ¿iremos al Callejón Diagon mañana?-

-Por supuesto,- Hagrid asintió.

-¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA!- aulló tío Vernon.

Harry debió saber que el tío Vernon insistiría en provocar a Hagrid. Con rapidez levanto su paraguas, que contenía las piezas de su varita, agitándolo en el aire y luego apuntando a Dudley.

Hubo un relámpago de luz violeta, el sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y al momento Dudley estaba brincando con las manos sobre su gordo tarsero, mientras aullaba de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una enrulada cola de cerdo, saliendo a través de un agujero en sus pantalones.

Tío Vernon rugió. Empujo a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada horrorizada a Hagrid y cerró la puerta con fuerza tras ellos.

Hagrid miro a su paraguas y se jalo la barba.

-No debí enojarme,- dijo con pesar, -pero igual no funciono. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer.-

Miro de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.

-Te agradeciera que no menciones esto con nadie de Hogwarts,- dijo. -Yo…er…no se supone que haga magia, hablando estrictamente. Tengo permiso para hacer un poquito para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso…esa es una de las razones por las que quería tanto tener este trabajo…-

-Claro que no,- le aseguro Harry. -Ya es tarde, así que creo que deberíamos dormir.-

-Tienes razón, Harry,- accedió Hagrid.-Tenemos mucho que hacer mañana. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.-

Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entrego a Harry. -Puedes taparte con esto,- dijo. -No te preocupes si algo se agita, creo que aún tengo un par de lirones en uno de los bolsillos.-

Harry despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos bien cerrados.

Era un sueño, se dijo con firmeza. Soñé que había vuelto a cuando Hagrid fue a contarme que podía ir a Hogwarts.

Cuando abra mis ojos estaré en casa con Ginny.

Hubo un súbito golpeteo.

Y allí esta Hedwig Jr. tocando en la ventana, pensó Harry, aliviado, aun sin moverse.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

-Está bien,- rezongo Harry, -Ya me levanto.-

Se sentó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo de Hagrid.

La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado y Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico.

El corazón de Harry se hundió. No había sido un sueño después de todo. Con rapidez le pago a la lechuza y recibió el periódico de Hagrid. Luego escucho con paciencia mientras el medio gigante le explicaba todo sobre Gringotts. Luego se subieron al bote de los Dursley y se dirigieron a Londres y luego al Callejón Diagon. Dejando a los Dursley para valerse por sí mismos se dio cuenta Harry con regocijo malicioso. Sabía que ellos llegarían a la casa antes que él lo hiciera y les serviría de escarmiento.

Demasiado pronto llegaron al Caldero Chorreante. Y como antes todos estaban encantados de estrechar su mano.

Eventualmente, un joven pálido se acercó a Harry, su ojo izquierdo tiritando de manera horrible.

-¡Profesor Quirrell!- dijo Hagrid. -Harry, el Profesor Quirrell será uno de tus profesores en Hogwarts.-

-P-P-Potter,- tartamudeo el Profesor Quirrell, estrechando la mano de Harry, -n-no pue-e-do decirle l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerlo.-

Harry brevemente se preguntó cómo es que el hombre soportaba el tocarlo, pero supuso que era porque aún no estaba poseído. Probablemente no lo estaría hasta que fallara en conseguir la piedra. También se pregunto porque habría sentido la necesidad de tartamudear todo el año. Podía parecer perfectamente inocente (en especial comparado a Severus Snape) sin hacerlo y con franqueza era algo molesto. Además, de acuerdo a la memoria de Snape, Dumbledore había sabido sobre Quirrell desde el principio.

Suponía que Hagrid había fallado en mencionarle que este era el primer año de Quirrell enseñando quizás para no tener que explicar sobre la maldición en el puesto de DCAO. Decidió mencionar eso.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que trabaja como profesor?- pregunto.

-B-b-bueno, en- en realidad, este es m-m-mi p-primer año, pero estoy m-muy emocionado,- dijo Quirrell luciendo un poco avergonzado.

-¿Qué materia enseña?- pregunto Harry sabiendo muy bien la respuesta, pero ese ere el tipo de preguntas que la gente le había a sus futuros profesores.

-D-Defensa Contra las A-A-Artes O-oscuras,- murmuró el Profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en eso.

Sí, Quirrell y su amo, Voldemort, probablemente estarían MUCHO más felices sin esas cosas molestas como la enseñanza de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-N-no que usted lo n-necesite, ¿eh, P-P-Potter?- soltó una risa nerviosa. -¿Esta b-buscando todo su e-equipo, s-supongo? Y-yo tengo que b-buscar un nuevo l-libro de va-vampiros.- Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención. Harry se maravilló al pensar en el hecho de que esta era la primera persona a la que podía recordar tratando de matarlo.

Las demás personas con rapidez los interrumpieron y le llevo a Hagrid más de diez minutos el poder liberar a Harry de su multitud de admiradores.

Las cosas progresaron de manera muy similar desde allí, hasta que fue el momento de ir donde Madame Malkin por su uniforme.

Cuando Harry entro, se quedó helado. Casi había olvidado su primer encuentro con Draco Malfoy, antes que ninguno de los dos supiera sobre el camino destinado para el otro. Porque eran archirrivales. Antes que se enterara que Draco, aunque sin duda desagradable, no era malvado y más o menos se había redimido.

Hm, pensó Harry. Esto podría ser divertido.

-Hola,- dijo Draco. -¿También Hogwarts?-

-Sí,- Harry asintió.

-Mi padre está en el negocio de al lado, comprando mis libros y mi madre se fue calle arriba para mirar las varitas,- dijo Malfoy. Tenía el mismo tono aburrido y arrastraba las palabras de la misma manera cuando tenía once que a los veintitrés.

-Aunque no tiene mucho sentido hasta que llegues allí, ¿no es así?- pregunto Harry.

-Cierto, pero ella necesitaba hacer algo mientras yo estoy aquí. Luego los voy a arrastrar para mirar las escobas de carrera. No sé porque los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre para que me compre una y de alguna manera la meteré de contrabando.-

-Ellos probablemente no revisaran el equipaje, así que si la encoges, puedes llevarla y luego la agrandas allá.-

Draco miro a Harry de manera aprobadora. -Eso podría funcionar. Aunque tendría que aprender a agrandar las cosas, pero puedo decirle a un estudiante mayor que lo haga por mí. ¿Tú tienes tu propia escoba?-

-No por el momento,- respondió Harry de manera neutra.

-¿Juegas siquiera al Quidditch?-

-Por supuesto, soy un buscador. ¿Y tú?-

-Igual. Padre dice que sería un crimen si no me eligen para jugar por mi casa, y debo decir que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en que casa vas a estar?-

-Creo que estaré en Gryffindor. Oí que tienen las mejores fiestas.-

-Bueno eso está bien, si estas en ese tipo de cosas. Yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí-

-Bueno eso está bien, si estas en ese tipo de cosas,- interrumpió Harry y habría jurado que vio la boca de Draco torcerse un poquito hacia arriba.

-¿Te imagines estar en Hufflepuff, yo creo que me iría, no te parece?-

-Bueno, quizás no IRME…eso es un poco drástico, pero sin duda renunciaría. Quiero decir, Hufflepuff suena como una marca de marshmallows o almohadas o algo así.-

Esta vez supo que no lo estaba imaginando. Draco Malfoy, estaba luchando con una sonrisa por algo que él, Harry Potter, había dicho. ¡Jamás pensó que vería este día! Esto era bastante divertido. ¿Porque no fueron amigos antes?

-¡Oye mira a ese hombre!- Harry se giró hacia donde Draco estaba apuntando y vio a Hagrid parado fuera de la ventana, sonriéndole a Harry y apuntando a dos grandes helados, para que viera porque no entraba.

-Ese es Hagrid. Trabaja en Hogwarts.-

-Oh, oí hablar de él. ¿Es una especie de sirviente, no?- Oh. Esa era la razón.

-Es el guardabosques.-

-Sí, exacto,- Draco asintió impaciente.

-No, no exactamente, hay una diferencia entre un guardabosques y un sirviente. Quizás no una diferencia muy grande, pero definitivamente es algo que cualquier Señor de una Mansión debería saber,- dijo Harry sabiendo muy bien que Draco heredaría la Mansión Malfoy un día. Se sintió complacido de notar que las orejas de Draco se sonrojaron.

-He oído que es una especie de salvaje, vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y cada tanto se emborracha, trata de hacer magia y termina prendiéndole fuego a su cama.-

-Bueno,- dijo Harry recordando como Hagrid lo había llevado en brazos de vuelta a Hogwarts cuando Voldemort casi lo mata y luchando por controlar su temperamento. -Apostaría que es un poco difícil hacer magia cuando se bebe en las mejores circunstancias. Y no todos pueden vivir en mansiones. Si lo hicieran, entonces no sería tan especial, no es así, y las personas tendrían que encontrar nuevas formas para alardear sobre su riqueza.-

Draco asintió, considerándolo. -Tienes razón, nunca pensé que diría algo como esto, pero los Hagrid del mundo son necesarios para contrastar con el tipo adecuado de gente.- Harry sabía exactamente que quería decir con 'el tipo adecuado de gente,' pero fingió que no sabía para evitar una escena.

-¿Oye, él está contigo?-

-Sí,- respondió Harry.

-¿Por qué? ¿Dónde están tus padres?-

-En Godric Hollow.-

-¿Entonces porque no vinieron contigo?- insistió Draco.

-Bueno, deberían haber venido, pero Voldemort los asesino, sabes,- explico Harry.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron. -¡Dijiste el nombre del Seño Oscuro!-

Harry asintió. -Sí, lo hice."

Draco no pareció encontrar nada que decir ante eso, así que pregunto, -¿Pero eran de nuestra clase, no?-

Harry lucho contra sus ganas de rodar los ojos. -Si no lo hubieran sido, ¿porque Voldemort se habría molestado con ellos personalmente? Estaba bastante ocupado y era muy importante casi al final, o eso es lo que oí, y tenía otras personas para que mataran a los Muggles por él.-

-De verdad creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los nacidos muggle, ¿no te parece? No son lo mismo; no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginaras.-

-Bueno, no creo que el no haber oído hablar de Hogwarts debería preocuparte, debería decir, si no el hecho de que no han oído nada sobre la magia y no conocen nada sobre nuestra cultura,- dijo Harry sin responder en realidad a la pregunta.

-Sí, es por eso que solo debería mantenerse entre las antiguas familias mágicas. ¿Y a propósito, cuál es tu apellido?-

Antes que Harry pudiera responder, Madame Malkins dijo, -Ya está listo lo tuyo, querido.- Harry se preguntó brevemente porque habían terminado con él primero cuando había llegado después de Draco, pero decidió no pensar en ello.

-Bueno, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo," dijo Draco.

-Nos veremos después. Ve si puedes adivinar mi apellido para entonces y me lo dices en el tren.-

-Lo hare,- dijo Draco de repente determinado.

Poco después de eso, Harry y Hagrid ya habían terminado todas las compras de Harry y él ya estaba de vuelta con los Dursley.

Ese último fue bastante bueno. Sus tíos lo ignoraban mayormente y Dudley huía gritando de la habitación cada vez que lo veía. En realidad no era tan malo, ya que tenía bastante experiencia con gente ignorándolo o temiéndole en su primer año, segundo año, cuarto y quinto año por ser pillado al deshacerse de Norbert, hablar Parsel, ser el cuarto campeón y ser un mentiroso esquizofrénico, respectivamente.

Una cosa que se aseguró de hacer fue memorizar su libro de texto de pociones. Él no quería correr NINGUN riesgo allí. Snape pudo haber amado a su madre, pero de seguro a él lo odio hasta el día de su muerte.

El ultimo día de agosto, Harry bajo al living y aclaro su garganta, observando divertido como Dudley gritaba y salía corriendo de la habitación. Harry suponía que eso era lo que sucedía cuando los padres de Dudley lo animaban a hacerle la vida miserable a Harry y lo mantenían en la oscuridad sobre los poderes mágicos de Harry. -¿Um - tío Vernon?-

Tío Vernon gruño, para demostrar que estaba escuchando.

-Necesito estar mañana en King Cross para ir a Hogwarts.- Otro gruñido. -¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí?- otro gruñido más.

-Gracias.-

-Que forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estaban todas pinchadas?-

-No, pero son ilegales en Gran Bretaña y dudo en que confíen que en que lleguemos a la escuela sin que nadie nos vea si nos pasan una a cada uno. Sin mencionar lo caro que resultaría…-

-¿Y dónde queda ese colegio de todos modos?-

-En Escocia,- respondió Harry.

-¿Puedes ser más específico?- preguntó tío Vernon.

-¿Que planea asistir al día de la familia?-

La tía Petunia lo miro horrorizada. -¿Ahora tienen un día de la familia?-

-Muy bien, te llevaremos a King Cross. De todos modos vamos a ir a Londres mañana, si no, no me molestaría.-

-Genial,- dijo Harry y se fue. Pensar que solo faltaba un día más para estar de vuelta en Hogwarts. Y…para volver a ver a Ginny, aunque fuera brevemente.

Sí, las cosas funcionarían después de todo, si podía contener su temperamento esta vez y no alienaba a la prensa y al ministro.

Oh cielos. Estos iban a ser siete años muy LARGOS.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, por un pequeño error de la autora de Oh God, not again! la historia ya había sido traducida, así que decidí no continuar con mi traducción y dedicar así mi tiempo a otra historia, aquí les dejo el link de la otra traducción, que se encuentra muy bien hecha. Es de ratadeacero. Lean sus demás traducciones son muy buenas.

www . fanfiction s / 6020739 / 1 / Dios - mío - Otra - vez - no

no olviden quitar los espacios


End file.
